


Aftermath.

by notwithoutscott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutscott/pseuds/notwithoutscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is angry. Isaac wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I have no idea what is going to happen in the next episode but this is what I want to happen. It's my first Scisaac one shot so I hope you guys like it.

It’s been almost two weeks since Scott, Stiles and Allison sacrificed themselves to save their parents and everything is  _almost_  back to normal. Everything except for the fact that Scott hasn’t spoken a word to Isaac since Deaton brought him back and it’s driving him absolutely insane, especially since he has no idea what it was he did wrong. He’s tried talking to Scott on multiple occasions, has even tried pulling him from class or locking him in his bathroom until he  _at least_  tells him what he did wrong but Scott just glares at him until he leaves him alone.

So Isaac, with the help of Stiles and Lydia, has come up with a plan — well half a plan.

It’s risky and could end in Scott being even angrier at Isaac than he is already but Isaac figures it’s worth a shot because even if it backfires maybe Scott will scream at him and at least then he’s actually  _talking_ to him.

Isaac is sitting in the bank vault when he gets the text from Stiles telling him that he and Lydia have succeeded in their part of the plan and that Scott is on his way and now it’s down to Isaac. He’s nervous and kind of afraid of how Scott’s going to react and he can feel his breathing getting jagged but he has no time to think about it because he can hear footsteps running and someone mumbling frantic words and he just knows that it’s Scott.

When he gets closer he can hear him shouting Isaac’s name and he swears that he can hear Scott’s voice crack a bit which means he’s been crying and then he hears the vault door open and Scott comes rushing in, eyes wet and wild and breathing heavy but then he sees that Isaac is absolutely  _fine_  and he’s just sitting there with a stupid half smirk on his face and Scott is bewildered. 

"Scott—" Isaac begins but Scott growls and Isaac stops talking.

"You’re fine," Scott says, Isaac nods. "Stiles told me that one of the Alphas had attacked you and left you here to die but Jesus Christ Isaac, you’re fine."

"I needed a way to get you to speak to me," Isaac tells him and Scott laughs and it’s a fake laugh that hits Isaac right in the chest.

"So you made me believe that you were fucking dying?" he strides towards Isaac but Isaac doesn’t move, just stares him down instead.

"I’ve tried everything else but  _God_ Scott, you won’t talk to me and it’s driving me insane because I don’t even know what I did wrong!”

Scott growls, “You really don’t know? Are you that fucking stupid that you really don’t know?” Isaac shakes his head and he looks almost hurt but Scott doesn’t care, “Y _ou chose Allison.”_

Isaac feels like he has just been punched in the gut because suddenly everything makes sense and fuck, he should have realised this sooner because it was so obvious,  _so obvious_ , the way Scott looked at Allison when she stuck with Isaac that he was hurt and he should have realised it sooner.

"Deaton gave me no choice—" he tries to defend himself but he knows it’s no good because Scott is hurting and there’s no reasoning with Scott when he’s hurting.

"You had a choice Isaac! You had a choice between me and Allison and you chose her."

"I didn’t choose anyone! Allison stood by me and Deaton doesn’t have a connection with Allison, Scott, you know that and he has one with you and I couldn’t let her die." he reaches out to put a hand on Scott’s shoulder but he flinches back.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less Isaac."

"And I'm so, so sorry for that Scott, but she still loves  _you._ "

Scott laughs, a laugh that's laced with insincerity and hurt. "You think that's what this is about?"

"It's not? Then what the hell is this about Scott?" Isaac’s eyes are big and full of confusion and Scott doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do because he doesn't know how to explain it to him. Doesn't know how to tell him that he's in love with him, has been since about a month after he met him. He's scared--scared that Isaac will freak out and run away and Scott knows that he wouldn't be able to handle it if Isaac got up and left him alone. Isaac is the most beautiful person Scott has ever laid his eyes on and he  _needs_ him in his life, he needs Isaac to love him back and to care for him the way Scott cares for Isaac and he needs him to want to hug and kiss him and he wants him to want to do the stupid cheesy couply stuff he mocks Derek and Stiles for doing just because it's with Scott and with Scott nothing matters other than him.

"I...it's just..." suddenly he feels a lump the size of a golfball in his throat and he can't get the words out, he can't even speak and Isaac is looking at him with his arms linked across his chest and eyes looking so curious. "I don't...."

Isaac's eyes become softer, more understanding and he looks calm and more worried about Scott than about what Scott is going to say and Scott curses himself because this is one of the reasons why Scott loves him so much. "Scott it's okay, just tell me alright?" he reaches out to touch him again and this time Scott lets him, relaxing into his touch and he smiles encouragingly at him.

"I--God Isaac I-" he gulps, looking up at Isaac. "I like you alright? No, I love you and I thought we had a special bond that you had with no one else and it hurt me so much when you chose Allison instead of me, I felt like you had ripped out my heart and squaze it until every ounce of blood was gone."

Isaac looks at him, eyes wide and hands shaking and he opens his mouth to reply and then shuts it against because he really has no idea what to say. So instead he stares, and he keeps staring and Scott smiles sadly at him and Isaac just keeps staring, struggling to find the right words to say.

"You don't have to say anything back--"

"Yes I do."

"Isaac it's fine, really I don't--"

"Scott! Just give me a minute to think, okay? Just shut up and let me think."

Scott nods, shutting his mouth before he says anything else and he looks at Isaac while he thinks. He expects him to just walk out without saying a word, or to scream at him, or to tell him that he's insane and that they can never be together. What he didn't expect however was for Isaac to start grinning at him. "You like me." he states matter-of-factly, his grin turning into a smirk that Scott would have wanted to slap off his face if he was in any other situation. 

"Yes, I do," Scott confirms, mouth stretched into a thin line.

"You like me." Isaac repeats, eyes glistening and his smirk widening.

Scott sighs, "Isaac are we just going to spend the rest of the night with you repeating what I said back to me because if so I don't have-"

He's cut off by Isaac pressing a finger to his lips. "Stop--stop speaking and just kiss me." Scott stands still for a moment, waiting for Isaac to laugh and say he's joking but when he doesn't, Scott doesn't waste another second before he leans in and attaches his lips to Isaac's. It starts out as a slow kiss and gradually turns into a quick, passionate one and Scott moves his hands to play with Isaac's hair and he pulls it a bit and Isaac moans, grabbing him by the buckle of his belt to puss him closer and he can feel the heat from Isaac's body and he opens his mouth, pushing his tongue inside Scott's.

It's everything that Scott had imagined it to be and he smiles, thanking everything that he believes in for giving him Isaac because Isaac is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Isaac mumbles “Scott,” against Scott’s lips and Scott pulls back, smiling and staring at Isaac like he’s all the stars in the sky.

"Yeah?" 

"I uh...I switched alphas, from Derek, to you." Scott doesn’t answer, just leaves sweet pecks on his lips over and over again and he’s so happy because Isaac is wonderful and—

this is perfect.


End file.
